


[PODFIC] A Worthy Opponent

by b_9



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hilariously Misplaced Paranoia, Open to Interpretation, Podfic & Podficced Works, Type A Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_9/pseuds/b_9
Summary: The day after Gavin's firing, Bighead reaches out. It doesn't have the expected result.





	[PODFIC] A Worthy Opponent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Worthy Opponent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180353) by [Daisiestdaisy (Doyle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyle/pseuds/Daisiestdaisy). 



Length 00:08:05

Stream or download [from DropBox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ekenitzodpra1zm/AWorthyOpponent_byDaisyiestDaisy_%5BPODFIC%5D.mp3?dl=0)

Stream or download [from GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1LtLxach-S7J5GhyDXWuOMwgbN_mVcLcr)

Stream [from Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-914152052/a-worthy-opponent/s-aRxz9)

* * *

Content notes: A few f-bombs.

The podfic uses these sounds:

  * "Cello Boop" by b9
  * an edited version of "garbage_disposal.wav" by [mannhawks](https://freesound.org/people/mannhawks/)



**Author's Note:**

> Cover by b9, incorporating broken glass artwork by Mipeltaja (mipeltaja-art.tumblr.com).


End file.
